


please ground us, we're too far gone

by Iseafieria



Series: Four stars/ Shirhoes [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, fluff after a rough day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iseafieria/pseuds/Iseafieria
Summary: Basically routine after a rough day on the atlas.





	please ground us, we're too far gone

Curtis understood that they could take care of themselves, he really did. He knew that each one of them had been through hell and back. Adam was the best fighter pilot they had aside from the MFE team and Voltron, Shiro was the black paladin and co-captain of the atlas, and Matt was a Rebel commander for god’s sake. There was no real reason for him to be this worried. Actually yes there were several ligament reasons for him to worry, they were at war after all. Every time they left the atlas they were in danger of being injured, captured, or the worst outcome, death. 

So here he was in their shared quarters, leg bouncing uncontrollably while he waited for their respective debriefs to wrap up (a major downside to working with so many different organizations, Multiple debriefs that left everyone exhausted) He only needed to attend the Atlas debrief, but things had gone by so fast that Curtis didn’t even have time to greet his lovers before they were whisked away for the rebel and collation debriefs. 

Pull yourself together, they’re alive, relax. It was doing Curtis no good just to sit on the couch staring at the coffee table thinking about what could have gone wrong, so he got up and started a kettle of water. 

Today had been too close of a call. The fleet they had gone up against was huge, but it had turned out that way over half of the fleet had been cloaked and completely invisible to the Atlas’ radar. They would have been completely overwhelmed if it hadn’t been for quick thinking and collaboration of the Holts and Leifsdottir. Curtis had listened to that conversation and had helped run the final logistics with Veronica. And they were very lucky that the damn thing had worked or they would be facing a whole lot of casualties right now. 

No, you shouldn't dwell on that, it gets you absolutely nowhere. Curtis pulled down four mugs from the cupboard, Matt's what part of... don't you understand NASA mug, Adam's Students tears, Takashi's constellations, and his own Yoda v Spock. It was one of the few things that he could prep before they arrived at the quarters as part of their cooldown routine which they have never broken. Picking out a green tea for Shiro, Adams earl grey, and matt and his chamomile tea finished that small piece of normalcy. 

The sound of the automated door opening and closing pulled Curtis back from his contemplation. 

It was Adam, unaccompanied and looking like he was about to fall asleep on his feet or collapse in the doorway. Curtis stepped out if the kitchen area to greet the first of his lovers in His return.

"Hey Flyboy, need some help to the couch?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Matt and Takashi should be here soon." Adam fell back into the plushness of the couch that the high ranking officers were allowed. Now technically they should all have their own quarters but matt only spent 3/4 of his time on the atlas. He was usually the first person called away on recon missions. Curtis had his own place in a lower deck, due to a lower rank but that didn't really matter anymore seeing as how he got himself roped in Captain Shirogane's now love square. It was a bad thing though, the three of them had needed someone to ground them in the madness that came with command. They all testify for that.  
Curtis glanced down at Adam, and it was impossible to not notice that he was still in the water wicking undersuit of his flight suit. So there was little to no doubt in Curtis's mind that Matt would still be in battle fatigues and Takashi would walk through that door still in his paladin armor. 

The tea kettle erupted in its high pitch screaming whistle. "I'll be right back ok. You prefer honey over sugar right?"

"Mm-hm." Adam nodded his head in affirmation.

So he's going non-verbal; must have been really rough out there. 

Matt came in as Curtis was bringing out his and Adam's mugs. He nodded in the direction of the kitchenette and went to sit beside Adam to wait for the last of their little foursome. 

The tell-tale clicking of Matt's metal feet on the metal floor signaled his return to the living area. The off-duty rebel commander collapsed on Adams other side and leaned into him as if he were reassuring himself that they were real. 

It had been one of the things Curtis had picked up on first, Matt had a way of keeping his worries hidden under a mask of cockiness and flirting, but when he was alone or coming off a hard mission like the one they just barely made it out of he would become a lot clingier and it was completely understandable, He had lost them once and he had no intention of doing so again. So in the aftermath, he would surround himself with those he cared about and hold on tight. 

The final system of the door opening and closing signaled the end of their wait. Shiro glance in their direction and nodded, finding all three of them accounted for. He then turned in to the Kitchenette, grabbed his green tea, and came out to settle down on the floor in front of the couch, a habit he had picked up after Curtis started joining them, keeping him within arm’s reach of all three of his lovers reassuring them after a long day that he wasn't planning on going anywhere soon.

Not a word was spoken as they finished off their drinks, or as the dishes were rinsed out and put up to dry. They then moved on to individual preparations for bed. Curtis's was the simplest out of all of them, sleep clothes teeth brushed and removal of contacts. The other three had to take showers due to being in a high stress and combatant zone. 

Matt claimed it first due to having the hardest time warming up afterward due to having both of his leg being replaced by galran prosthetics, his body heat wasn't as easily regulated anymore. After his shower, he would brush his teeth pop a couple of Advil and eat a melatonin gummy to ensure that he actually got to sleep. Then he would join Curtis, who would braid his hair so it was an utter nuisance to the others in the night.

Adam would be the next in the shower because both of his prosthetics were attached to him as well. Then he would follow a similar routine to Matt, minus the braiding. 

Shiro would be last in the shower because while Adam and Matt showered he would be wrapping up some paperwork, much to the disdain of his lovers, and he then actually washed the dishes instead of just leaving them be. After the shower was a repeat of the others until he actually got into their shared room. Neither Matt’s nor Adams prosthetics had the unfortunate and irritating habit of glowing so Takashi would shut down the floating altean-human contraption that was his right arm and then he would join them in bed.

And thank god the people who were in charge of basic decor on the atlas had had the good sense to give the Captain a king sized bed, or else there would be no way that four full-grown men ranging from 5'11" to 6'4" would fit on it in comfort. 

All of these routines were performed in relative silence in the course of 45 minutes from start to finish. Then there was the matter of actually sleeping. But before anyone even considered sleeping, they had to reassure themselves that they were all going to be there when they woke up. This was mostly for Matt and Adams and though he wouldn't say it Takashi's benefit, and Curtis would humor them because he knew exactly why the needed the reassurance. Gentle "I love you's" and chaste kisses were exchanged, all of them being much too tired for anything else Takashi and Adam would then flank the younger two in the center of the bed. Curtis would be the first one to fall asleep then Adam, but Matt and Takashi would stay wake talking in hushed tones about what happened that day until mat finally slipped into sleep leaving Takashi with his thoughts and the sounds of Curtis and Adam's gentle snores.

 

That night was a rough one for Matt apparently because within two hours he woke in a panic, Memories of blinding pain, dull purple lights, and cold gold eyes haunting his dreams like a sickly specter. Matt slowly got out of the bed careful not to disturb the occupants and slipped into the personal observation deck the engineers had worked on as a prototype for the paladin and MFE training hall on the top deck of the Atlas. It was something that He had missed as a commander of the Rebellion. The only place on the flagship that you could observe space was the bridge, and there was no way in hell that Matt was ever going to show himself in such a vulnerable state o his subordinates, especially when they looked to him for guidance. He sat against the wall and watched the stars slowly pass, thinking back years ago before this mess had started. Back to when they were on their way to Kerberos. He remembered Adam and Takashi laughing at him for putting up glow in the dark stars when there were plenty of real stars to see just outside their port window. 

"I thought you might be out here, Mind if I join?" Curtis stood in the entrance refusing to intrude if he wasn't wanted.

Matt kept his gaze trained on the stars outside, "sure"

Curtis sat down beside Matt staying quiet as they watched the universe together.

"It's weird, you can't see any of the constellations here from earth, and the patterns we know for looking up are completely scrambled and unrecognizable. But anymore these stars are more familiar and homey than the ones that I can see from my roof back on earth. It's actually kinda scary that I feel more at home in space than on earth where I thought my home was." Matt wrapped his arms around his robotic knees and leaned closer to Curtis, seeking out his warmth and most likely his insight.

Curtis dropped an arm around Matts' shoulders, but couldn't find any comforting words that weren't used a thousand times and utterly clichéd. 

The redhead pressed closer, "We should get back, who knows what the others will think when they find us missing."

"Ok"

"And, Curt, Thanks."


End file.
